forget, forgetting, forgotten
by arisu rin
Summary: A story in which a girl and a boy play the acts of forgetting something that doesn't want to be forgotten. But it gets forgotten anyways.


**disclaimer: **No ownership of Kingdom Hearts.  
**pairing(s):** Roxas/Olette. Slight Hayner/Olette. Slight Roxas/Namine.  
**note: **I just had a sudden urge to write one of these. It just happened.  
**music:** Marianas Trench makes me want to be Canadian.

* * *

**Forget, forgetting, forgotten  
**A story in which a girl and a boy play the acts of forgetting something that doesn't want to be forgotten. But it gets forgotten anyways.

…

When she first met you she thought that that you were beautiful, but of course she wouldn't have admitted it because she is a proud girl, but she is also afraid. Because you are ohsolovely, with your blond hair and ocean blue eyes, which leads her to fear the fact that she will be forgotten. Because she knows that you'll be something wonderful and she'll be a miniscule spec in your life. Just a girl you once knew nothing special.

But she's special, beautiful even, in her own little way. Just blossoming, just becoming something. And you like that about her, you like her vibrant green eyes, and her chocolate brown hair. You like her presence. And she likes yours too.

She likes the nights when it's just the two of you, walking around town, eating sea salt ice cream. You'd smile––one of your rare smiles––at her and she'll smile back. Her smile was different around you, and you liked that. You liked having her smile, all to yourself, the smile where her eyes would sparkle emerald and her lips would curve into a delicate smile––the one that spoke more than words ever could have, with its hidden meanings––meanings that she didn't even know, and you liked that. Even back then you were such a selfish being, and you didn't even know it.

And you know the worst crime you have committed? The worst crime you committed was leaving that paradise. And you know it. Even though it would have been better for you if you left, you didn't think of the girl who would wake up and try to remember something that she forgotten. You left the girl who would dream of you, each lonely night, murmuring your name with only the moon and stars for company. You left the girl who couldn't smile the same way again, because each time she did there would be melancholy drawn around her face.

You left her.

…

ACT I  
FORGET  
_My mind may have forgotten, but my heart hasn't. Whoever you are, I love you._

The morning after you left, nothing was the same. Yet it felt like nothing changed at all. Twilight Town was still Twilight Town. But there was something different about it, and she could feel it. There was a big gap in her heart, a black hole that was making the world mundane.

_Come back home_, she would cry out silently as she stared out the window, just waiting. Waiting for you. Her eyes would water and tears of sunlight fell, staining her rosy cheeks. _Come back home please,_ she would say, just pausing for a second before continuing, _so I can remember your face. _

And sometimes, just sometimes she would recall a pair of bright blue eyes. Bright eyes, which would shine so brightly, and flashes golden hair, but those images disappeared as quickly as they came, leaving her dizzy as she spun around the edges of a cliff of memories.

And even you have to admit, she was a brave, strong girl. Defiant, in her struggle to remember you, but then again you were also defiant in your struggle to forget her. Because once you saw her face, it took all your willpower not to run to her. And when you took your first step in Twilight Town, it quickly became your last, because she didn't remember her. And you watched with envy as she lived her sunshine and bubblegum life and you lived your monochrome and jaded life.

But you only felt envy, because you weren't there to enjoy life with her because any life without her is a monochrome and jaded one. There was guilt too, guilt for leaving her all alone, and even if she doesn't remember, she did love you once and you loved her too. And even if you do forget, you think that you will definitely remember the feeling love, because even nobodies fall to powerful emotions.

It is love after all.

…

ACT II  
FORGETTING  
_Sometimes my heart will fall apart for no reason and I can't help but wonder if I'm forgetting someone important. _

She is forgetting.

The dark circles around her eyes are fading, and her tears are only leaving light showers, not floods. And her friends are clueless as ever. And she is happy, sort of. Except for those horrible _horrible_ horrible flashes that run through her mind of a blond hair boy with bright blue eyes. Those flashes that make the seams of her heart fall apart, and it gets harder to sew it back up.

And she wants to hate the boy, she wants to hate you because you are the one that makes her stare out her window each night, wishing, wanting; _waiting_. But it's happening less frequently, and that's making her happy, but she can't help but notice that small (large) ache in her heart that is still there.

Hayner and Pence are still there too. And sometimes Hayner reminded her of _him_. Due to the blonde hair and blue eyes, but he's different, he has a lighter coloring as well. And she was getting desperate, so she thought of him as _him_.

So when he asked her out on a date, she said yes. But still, she couldn't help, but feel her heart breaking a little by little, every time his lips met hers.

And you are feeling better too, your eyes are just a little brighter and there are only flashes of color in your monochrome world, but it still isn't enough. And that girl who is by your side, with her pale blonde hair and pale blue eyes kept drawing pictures for you, just trying to help you forget.

So you smiled at her, and you could see the blush that splashed her face, but you didn't pay any attention it because she wasn't _her_. You've made some new friends, as well or as they claim to be, your old friends the ones that were your friends before your old friends.

Axel, the one who was your best friend and despite your mind protest that Hayner was your best friend, you just knew that this man was telling the truth. You were silent the first few days, Axel told you that you were exactly that way when you first arrived here, as well. And every day, after you completed a mission, he would take you out for some sea salt ice cream that you two would eat on top of the clock tower.

And that brought a few pangs to your chest, because you used to eat sea salt with her there too. So when he brought the ice cream to you the first time, to signify you reunion with him, you felt like throwing it away, because it didn't feel right to eat this with someone else. But you ate it anyways.

Because you are forgetting.

And so is she.

…

ACT III  
FORGOTTEN  
_I haven't forgotten love, I have forgotten being in love with you. _

She is happy.

And you don't know if you should laugh or cry. Really, it happened so fast and now there's this urge to see her. There was this urge to see her, before you disappear out of her life, _forever_. It didn't make sense though, how the urge to see her came back so quickly, after you were healing. You were doing better, but now after hearing her name called out in the streets, you just had to see her.

But the brown haired, blue eyed carbon copy beat you to it.

She doesn't like faking happiness, but she does it anyways. So when she saw the blue-eyed boy with messy brown hair, she froze. Her heart stopped, because he looked like him. He looked like him, whoever he was. The blue-eyed, blond flash of memories, and it was making her head hurt.

The boy's name was Sora. He was searching for a girl, a pretty red head with violet eyes. He says she's one of his most precious people. He says he can't forget her, no matter what and that's making her think of what she has forgotten. No she hadn't forgotten him; she just buried him, deep down in her heart, guarded by barriers of locks and chains that are now breaking because of this boy's words.

_How easily she breaks…_

And where were you then? Away, you disappeared just like the wind, flying away like the ashes of a memory. You are just like her, but the only difference is that you purposely bury your most precious memories. Because you know that once you remember, there's no turning back.

But you have already past that point haven't you? Look at yourself, still thinking of her. _Pathetic_. You still think of her, so how are you healing? Why aren't you giving that shy blonde a chance? Why aren't you treating your best friend like a best friend? If you keep this up, they will leave you. Perhaps they already left you, because you are leaving them, every time you think of that girl.

So forget that girl, and just jump into your new life.

And be happy.

…  
EPILOUGE  
_Roxas? Who's Roxas? _

Sometimes she wonders who that boy was, the one that was haunting her dreams in the past. She can't remember. What was his hair color? She thinks it was blond, or was he a brunet? And his eyes…they were blue, but what shade? Was he important to her? Who was he?

She doesn't know anymore.

You did a good job, making her forget. You've got people who care about you, people who distract you so much that now, you can't even remember her laughter. It's quite an accomplishment. Namine looks at you and smiles, and you smile back. Axel tells a joke, and you actually laugh. It may be quite a robotic life, but at least that's how it started. Not anymore.

You found yourself, enjoying the time spent with Namine, as she drew pictures and you idly strummed the guitar. You enjoyed spending time joking around with Axel, Demyx and all his—no your—other friends. It's a nice life, you realize. And now you are finally happy.

And she's happy too.

But you can't ignore the pang in your chest, and neither can she. And sometimes late at night, you'll dream of her and she'll dream of you, and you'll be with her, just for a dream.

And forget it in the morning.

Because true love doesn't have to exist in real life, it can exist in dreams too, even if it's just for a little while.

…

the end.


End file.
